


Soap (L x Near)

by FengSuave



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Confessions, LawNia, M/M, Pining, Soap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengSuave/pseuds/FengSuave
Summary: "Soap" by Melanie Martinez inspired this drawing of L and Near.Basically, they are sharing a bubble bath. Near is pining for L. AU where Near is 15 and L is 17 years old in this picture.#rare pair#whammy boysFollow me on Tumblr: fengsuave123
Relationships: L/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 6





	Soap (L x Near)

[](https://imgur.com/FKuesvU)


End file.
